Reimiya Inori
|gender = Female |height = 163 cm (5' 3.5") |weight = 48 kg (105 lbs) |birthdate = October 21 |chestsize = 82 cm |bmi = 18.1 |mbti = ISFJ |blood type = A |likes = |dislikes = |nationality = Japanese |event participated = Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing |crest = Death |execution = |fate = |affiliation = • Reimiya Family • Heavenly Born Academy • Class 85th |previous affiliation = |status = Alive |sexuality = |marital status = |allies = |enemies = |relatives = |debut = Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia |face claim= Reimu Hakurei & Kagura |voice actor = Taneda Risa |creator = }} Reimiya Inori (灵宮 祈 Reimiya Inori) is a student in Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th, a participant of Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing, and the holder of the '|死の紋章 Shi no Monshō}} featured in Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia. Reimiya is described as a blessing from god that descend to the earth to bring salvation to the entire land. She is the heiress of the Reimiya Family and has a strong sense of duty as the (超高校級の「巫女」 chō kōkō-kyū no “miko”). History Early Life Reimiya Inori is a faithful maiden who serves the main shrine of Cosmos Insight City; which has been nurtured by Reimiya Family from generations to generations. A long time before she was born, there is a prophecy that someday one of the most influential God in Japan will born their daughter who descend to Earth to fulfill her fate as the holy maiden, that is none other than Reimiya herself. The prophecy told that there will be a flower's petal, which believed to be originated from heaven, on her right hands after she was born, and the prophecy came true. Until now, the family considered that the petal was a sacred item and was heavily guarded in the Cosmos Insight Shrine. Being the God's Daughter, even some people considered her as the god's reincarnation or disguise, Reimiya immediately gained popularity all around the world started shortly after she was born. Even though she is the dubbed Daughter of God, this doesn't mean that she automatically can perform her destined duty as a shrine maiden. From very little, Reimiya received extensive training to hold high the family's pride to guard the shrine in Cosmos Insight, thus, she underwent it and eventually endure all kind of training that she become who she is today. In the modern era, Reimiya is often seen at Shinto shrines, where she assists with shrine functions, perform ceremonial dances, offer omikuji fortune telling, and sell souvenirs. Currently, Reimiya is guarding Mugen no Shukufuku Shrine in Cosmos Insight City. Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing Creation and Development 'Name' Her given name, inori, (祈) means "prayer", rei (灵) means "spiritual world" or "spirit", and miya (宮) means "shrine." All of her kanji names referencing to her talent. Appearance Reimiya Inori.png|Reimiya's full appearance. Personality Reimiya Inori is a faithful maiden of a shrine that her family passed down from generation to generation. Received an extensive training since she was a child, she grows to be a responsible fine young woman who lives independently. Not to mention that she is very dilligent and thorough with the task that given to her by the family, as she considered she was destined forever to serve the shrine with all her might, so she needs to be serious in performing her duties. In her mind, she always thinks that duty comes first before everything. With this mind set, she drives herself to be a holy maiden who'll never forsake her duty and trying her best to live up to her family's expectation. Her hard work paid in the end as now, she is regarded as a highly admirable maiden by anyone who knows her. From the paragraph above, we can't conclude yet that Reimiya is a strict and stiff person. In fact, She is very kind, a person who never ceased her relaxing smile, and always look very peaceful with herself. It is said that you can sense her calming aura when you are near her, and she can spread this particular aura of her, making people can feel a sudden peacefulness for a moment; being able to forget their stress. This is why many people from all land seeks her guidance to relieve their stress caused by various real-life problems. Despite her calm and relaxing composure, Reimiya is very frightening when she's pissed off. Her being angry is a quite rare sight since she has already trained to keep maintaining a calm and peaceful mind. Things that could make her raged is none other than harm directed toward innocent people, especially those who show great faith in Gods. In the Introduction Day, Reimiya was about to unleash her demonic power after seeing the hardworking people's stands got destroyed by a bunch of mobs before Igarashi Ranko and Tenohira Tsuyoshi intercepted the event. Reimiya also adores urban legend and horror stuff. She often scares her classmates with horror folklore that she knows. She knows how to perform illegal ritual but her patience is powerful enough to hold her curiosity. While very knowledgeable about Japanese tradition, she is looking forward to study the other country's tradition. Talent Super High School Level Shrine Maiden Reimiya earned her intense training as a shrine maiden on early age. She has traveled around Japan to visit a shrine to another shrine in order to receive its shrine guardians blessing for her. Reimiya is said that she could summon gods and goddess into her body. Therefore, unlike the common shrine maiden who only served one god, she serves many of them. To become a shaman, Reimiya had to undergo very intensive training specific to the kuchiyose miko at young age. She was taught by her aunt who taught her about the techniques required to be in control of her trance state that can be done by rituals including washing with cold water, regular purifying, abstinence and observation of the common taboos like death, illness and blood. She would also study how to communicate with God and spirits of the deceased, as a medium, being possessed by those spirit. This was achieved by chanting and dancing, thus therefore Reimiya was taught melodies and intonations that were used in songs, prayers and magical formulas, supported by drum and rattlers. Relationships :Classmates: Quotes List of Roleplay *The Introduction Day - The Second Group. Character Poll Status Poll= Should the author keep her alive or dead? I speculate that she would keep breathing until the end. She is the user of the "Death" crest, so... |-| Fate Poll= What kind of fate that she'd met during the mutual killing circumstances? I pray so she could survive 'till the end. Nah, she's an easy prey. Going to die soon. She will unleash her wrath by killing the others! A religious mastermind doesn't sound half bad, you know. Trivia *Reimiya's face claim is Hakurei Reimu from and Kagura from . Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Libra Zodiac Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Religion and Ritual-based Talents Category:Talent: Shrine Maiden